London Buses route 277
London Buses route 277 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Crosshabour and Dalston Junction, it is operated by Stagecoach London. History Route 277 commenced operation on 15 April 1959 between Cubitt Town and Smithfield via Limehouse - Mile End - Hackney Central - Angel - Goswell Road. The route was introduced to replace trolleybus route 677. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Clapton (CT) garage with Leyland Titan RTLs. On 11 October 1961, the Sunday service was extended from Cubitt Town to Poplar. On 18 November 1964, the Saturday service was extended from Cubitt Town to Poplar and part of the allocation was transferred to Poplar (PR) garage. On 23 January 1966, the Sunday service withdrawn between Angel and Smithfield. On 1 September 1967, AEC Regent III RTs were introduced. On 7 September 1968, the route was converted to full AEC Regent III RT operation. On 25 October 1969, the full service was extended from Cubitt Town to Poplar replacing withdrawn route 56. On 16 January 1971, the Sunday service was withdrawn between Angel and Smithfield. At the same time, the route was extended in Poplar via East India Dock Road and Newby Place (returning via Poplar High Street) to Poplar Baths. On 5 January 1974, the route was converted to one man operation with Daimler Fleetlines and was withdrawn between Cubitt Town an Poplar, this section was replaced by new route 277A. On 7 August 1976, the route was rxtended from Cubitt Town to Poplar Baths replacing withdrawn 277A. On 18 April 1982, Leyland Titans were introduced. On 4 September 1982, the Monday to Friday evening service was withdrawn between Angel and Smithfield but was extended on Sunday from Mildmay park to Angel. The route was converted to full Leyland Titan operation at the same time. On 14 April 1984, MCW Metrobuses were introduced. On 2 November 1985, Poplar (PR) garage was announced closed and the Poplar (PR) allocation was transferred to Clapton (CT) garage and the route was converted to full MCW Metrobus operation. On 15 August 1987, Clapton (CT) garage was announced closed and the allocation was transferred to Ash Grove (AG) garage. The MCW Metrobuses were replaced by Leyland Titans at the same time. On 4 March 1989, the Monday to Saturday service was withdrawn between Poplar and Limehouse, this section was replaced by new route D7. On 24 February 1990, the route was diverted at Canonbury via St Pauls Road to Highbury & Islington Station, the withdrawn section was replaced by new route 56 and the allocation was transferred to Bow (BW) garage. On 1 July 1991, the Monday to Saturday service was extended from Limehouse to Canary Wharf. On 10 July 1991, the Monday to Saturday service was extended from Canary Wharf to Cartier Circle. On 7 December 1991, an additional Monday to Friday service was introduced between Canary Wharf and Mile End Station. Part of the allocation was transferred to West Ham (WH) garage at the same time. On 9 May 1992, the additional Monday to Friday service between Canary Wharf and Mile End Station was withdrawn and the West Ham (WH) allocation was transferred to Bow (BW) garage. On 20 March 1993, the route was withdrawn between Canary Wharf and Poplar, this section replaced by the Sunday service on Route D7. On 15 January 1994, the Monday to Saturday service was extended to Leamouth. On 28 February 1998, the route was retained by East London. On 10 October 1999, it was converted to low floor operation with Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents. On 1 February 2003, the route was retained by Stagecoach London and the Sunday service was extended from Canary Wharf to Leamouth. On 27 March 2004, the route was converted to a 24-hour service. On 30 August 2009, the allocation was to transferred o West Ham (WH) garages. On 17 September 2011, the day time service allocation was transferred back to Bow (BW) garage. On 31 August 2013, the night service allocation was transferred to Bow (BW) garage. In August 2014, the Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents were replaced by Scania OmniCitys. On 17 September 2016, the route was withdrawn between Canary Wharf and Leamouth, diverted instead to Crossharbour replacing part of route 135, the Canary Wharf to Leamouth section was replaced by Revised route D3. In February 2017, brand new brand new Enviro 400 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E40Hs were introduced. On 25 February 2017, the route was retained by Stagecoach London. In May 2017, the Scania OmniCitys were replaced by Alexander Dennis Enviro 400Hs. On 30 June 2018, the route was withdrawn between Dalston Junction and Highbury & Islington and the night service was renumbered N277. The allocation will be transferred to West Ham (WH) garage from 23 May 2020. Current route Route 277 operates via these primary locations: *Crosshabour Asda *Mudchute Station *Canary Wharf *Westferry *Mile End *Bow *Victoria Park *Hackney Central *Dalston Junction External links *London Bus Routes gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 277, London Buses routes